You Stole What's Left Of My Heart And Now You're Gone
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "I will not ask you for forgiveness. For what I have done is unforgivable. I was so lost in isolation and fear that I never dreamed that I could be ever loved so much by someone like you. My own sister. You stole what is left of my frozen heart and melted it and now I've lost you forever." Inspired by the movie, Maleficent that saw this pass Saturday :D


**Hey guys! I just got done seeing Maleficent yesterday and it was wicked good as critic says. Hopefully, they will make a fanfic about it so i can post some but anyways here's a little one shot inspired by the movie when Maleficent confess to Aurora after what she's done while trapped in an enchanted curse she set. Movie spoiler lol :D**

* * *

The scream of the word "No!" and the shattering of something hitting ice was all it took to make Elsa actually feel the cold. She really didn't want to see what has happen but for some strange reason, she wanted to know. So she did just that and turn around.

What she saw, sent a chill down her spine. There her sister stood in front of her, one hand stretch out as if trying to stop what was coming and the other expanding to keep her older sister back. "ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she got up from the ground and ran in front of her frozen sister. Tears well up as she saw the fear display on her sister's face "Oh God Anna!" She choked out as her hands began to touch her cheeks with her hands "What have I done?!" She then broke down crying over her sister. She then remember the words Hans have said to her and began to feel even worse. "This is really all my fault!"

At that moment, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven showed up on the scene. They looked at the two sisters and began to have tears come from their eyes as well as if they could feel Elsa's pain too. After she manage to regain control of herself, Elsa began to confess to her frozen sister.

"I will not ask you for forgiveness. For what I have done is unforgivable. I was so lost in isolation and fear that I never dreamed that I could be ever loved so much by someone like you. My own sister. You stole what is left of my frozen heart and melted it and now I've lost you forever."Elsa paused for a minute to wipe the waterfall that was coming down her face. "But I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live.." She said sternly, her voice trying to sound strong but ends up cracking when she continues "and not a day shall pass that I won't miss your smile..."

* * *

With that said, Elsa slowly placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I..I love you". She then moved away from her sister's frozen body. She wiped her eyes roughly, leaving them to be red. She took in a deep breath before turning to walk away from it all. Her home, her position, her family, even her own self.

Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven watch in pity as Elsa went right pass them. Olaf was about to call out to her but was stop by Kristoff. He look up at Kristoff so he can let him go but Kristoff just shake his head sadly. Olaf wanted to argue but didn't bother. He knew that nothing he say will cheer Elsa up, for she have lost her only sister. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something melting. The three of them quickly look over and couldn't believe their eyes! They then all let out a huge gasp!

* * *

Elsa heard their gasps but didn't bother to acknowledge it. In fact, she didn't care about anything at all. She just want to get away from here as fast as she can-

Suddenly, a familiar touch was felt on her shoulder and all her thoughts and movements stop together. She knew that touch from anywhere but refuse to turn around, thinking that if she did it will be just a hallucination of some sort. But the hand didn't move from her shoulder neither did her. Willing to summon the courage, Elsa decided to turn around and when she did, she couldn't believe her eyes!

There stood her younger sister, completely thawed and smiling widely at her with such love and affection. "Hello Elsa" Anna said in a calm and strong voice. Elsa was completely speechless! How did she got thawed? What did it? Was it her? If so, how?

"A-A-An-" Anna giggled at how dumbstruck her sister was that she couldn't even say her name formally. So to save her the trouble, Anna says to her "Someone needs a hug" Then she open her arms out wide. Elsa stare at Anna with teary eyes. Without saying anything else,, Elsa quickly pull Anna into a sisterly embrace. Anna was taken back by this! It's been the first time in 13 years have they really come in contact with each other that it made Anna break down in tears as well. The two sisters shed a few more tears before Anna says something so familiar while sniffing "So..Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa lets out a shaky laugh. She remember all the times when Anna knock on her door, asking to build a snowman but she always have to reply no for her own safety. But now is different. Now she can finally say to her sister what she really want to say. And with that set in motion, Elsa inhales and says to her sister in the most loving and true voice.

"Yes..I do"

Anna smiled so bright that it could literally blind the people around her. She then tightens the embrace and says "Oh Elsa.." She then pulls back for a moment just to say her "And I love you too"

Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven shared a big smile as they look at the two sisters holding onto each other tight, letting go all the tears they harvest all those years. Completely oblivious to Arendelle thawing around them.

* * *

**So what do you guys really think? I hope you like it :D**


End file.
